An Untold Story
by yoongive
Summary: "Jangan kawatir, tak akan ada yang berubah. Aku akan tetap jadi Lee Jihoon yang biasanya dan kau akan menjadi apapun yang kau mau. Jangan kawatirkan apapun, lanjutkan saja" That fake smile, ends everything. [SEVENTEEN] [SOONHOON/HOZI] [Angst] [Oneshot]


Aku tau pria itu tidak pernah benar-benar mencintaiku. Aku juga tau, seseorang yang mencintai paling banyak adalah yang paling terluka. Tapi mencintai tak seburuk itu. Karena ketulusan tidak membutuhkan balasan. Beberapa waktu ini aku berubah menjadi pria yang sok bijak, entah karena aku sedang berusaha menguatkan diriku atau aku memang sungguh sedang tumbuh dewasa.

Soonyoung mulai menghindariku belakangan ini karena—aku juga tak yakin—kudengar dia akan mengikuti ujian pegawai negeri bulan depan. Belum ada status jelas antara kami, kami hanya pernah menjadi sangat dekat sejak pertama bertemu pada perayaan natal di gereja musim dingin kemarin.

"Bolehkah kita sedikit lebih dekat? Nanti" ucapannya kala itu yang mungkin telah kusalah artikan.

Saling mengirimkan pesan dan menelepon sesekali di sela kesibukan kami memicuku untuk beranggapan bahwa hubungan ini akan berlanjut di masa depan. Padahal bisa saja dia hanya mengganggapku teman akrab yang memang asyik untuk diajak bertukar pikiran. Ceroboh sekali kau Lee Jihoon.

Mungkinkah ia diam-diam mendaftar wajib militer? _Babo!_ Tidak mungkin, dia sudah menyelesaikannya tahun lalu. Atau mungkin dia sakit parah seperti yang biasa diceritakan di drama-drama.

 _._

 _._

 _Katalk~!_

" _Kita perlu bicara. Aku ada di depan rumahmu_ " pukul 20.30 sebuah pesan _Kakao talk_ dari Soonyoung-ie masuk, pertama setelah 2 minggu ia lenyap.

Setelah mengenakan jaket abu-abuku, bergegas kutemui pria itu, pria yang kehadirannya sangat aku rindukan.

"Soonyoung-ah, kau datang?" Sapaku canggung.

"Kau tampan" senyuman di bibir dan matanya yang tak mampu kutolak itu seolah membakar pipiku.

"Ada apa? Bukankan ini cukup malam untuk bertemu?"

"Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu" Pria yang tingginya hampir dua kali lipatku itu duduk di kursi taman di bawah pohon depan rumahku.

"Apa? Sepertinya sangat penting" aku duduk di sampingnya sambil menyelidiki ekspresi wajahnya yang tentu saja tidak terlihat jelas karena ia membelakangi cahaya.

"Aku.. Jihoon-ah.." ucapnya lirih, ia tidak berani menatap mataku.

"Kenapa? Kau sakit?" aku makin dicekik rasa penasaran.

"Aku.. sebenarnya aku adalah seorang _trainee_ di Pledis" ujarnya cepat tanpa jeda.

Tidak mungkin. Maksudku, wajahnya cukup masuk akal jika dia _trainee_. Tapi dia mengaku sebagai _fresh graduated person_ dari Universitas Hanmyung. Ya mungkin saja dia _trainee_ tapi, entahlah kini aku masih menganga.

"Aku harus bekerja keras agar segera _debut_ , Jihoon-ah. Jadi aku sangat sibuk. Dan..."

"J-jinja? Benarkah kau seorang _trainee_?" Kucoba membangun sebuah keyakinan dalam diriku.

"Iya. Dan kau juga tau ini akan menjadi sangat berat untukku, juga untukmu"

"Aku? Kenapa?" sebenarnya aku telah menduga alasannya.

"Kita tidak mungkin bisa seperti dulu. Kita harus berakhir" kepalanya tertunduk, apa dia sedih? Untuk apa kau sedih?

"Soonyoung-ah. Kita bahkan belum memulai apapun untuk bisa diakhiri. Bukankah kita teman? Dan hal seperti ini sebenarnya tidak harus terjadi antara teman kan?" aku tidak percaya rentetan kalimat penuh dusta itu baru saja lolos dari bibirku.

"Aku.." ucapannya tertahan, "Aniya. Kau benar kita hanya teman. Kita bisa saja saling meninggalkan tanpa menunggu satu sama lain." Ia menunduk, butiran-butiran air di rambut hitamnya terlihat jelas karena pendaran lampu jalanan menerpanya. Malam ini turun gerimis.

Percakapan ini tidak sewajarnya terjadi antara teman kan? Untuk apa dia repot-repot datang kemari padahal dia bisa saja melakukannya lewat telepon? Huh! Baiklah aku tidak bisa menyembunyikannya, aku sedih. Aku menyukainya sejak pertama bertemu. Tapi sebisa mungkin senyumanku tak akan sirna dulu. Setidaknya aku harus membiarkannya pergi dengan hati yang ringan.

"Jangan kawatir, tak akan ada yang berubah. Aku akan tetap jadi Lee Jihoon yang biasanya dan kau akan menjadi apapun yang kau mau. Jangan kawatirkan apapun, lanjutkan saja"

 _That fake smile, ends everything._

Semuanya berakhir, tanpa sempat mengungkapkan 'kata' yang telah kusimpan sejak lama.

Melupakan seseorang tidak begitu menjadi masalah karena waktu juga akan membantuku melakukannya. Lagipula kesibukanku untuk kuliah dan bekerja cukup menyita waktu. Huh, mengenalnya seperti bermimpi, dan dia menghilang saat aku terbangun. Oh ayolah aku tidak mau terlihat menyedihkan, sudah lebih dari satu tahun kejadian itu berlalu.

Hampir tak ada waktu untuk diriku sendiri karena tujuanku sepulang kuliah bukanlah rumah melainkan lembaga belajar tempatku bekerja sebagai guru les. Aku akan segera disambut oleh sekelompok murid sekolah menengah yang siap belajar untuk mempersiapkan ujian akhir. Awalnya kukira mudah, namun sebaliknya. Apalagi aku adalah tipe pria yang stok kesabarannya mudah habis. Anak jaman sekarang cenderung suka memberontak dan kasar, tidak semua, tapi sebagian besar.

"Grup ini baru debut minggu lalu dan kau tau, mereka merajai beberapa _chart_ musik secara serentak" ujar gadis berkacamata di bangku deretan ketiga dalam kelas pertamaku hari ini.

"Daebak~! Mungkin aku akan mengumpulkan uang sakuku untuk membeli albumnya nanti. Lihat Jeonghan, manis sekali" sahut teman sebangkunya.

" _Do you still want to be in this class? Yes, you both_ " kadang menegur mereka pun tak ada gunanya, apa boleh buat, hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan, " _Keep your phone in your bag, and pay attention, please. Cause everybody won't get annoyed by you_ "

" _Yes, Mr. Lee_ "

Tidak apa-apa Jihoon-ah, anak-anak memang sedikit menyebalkan, maksudku menggemaskan, begitulah aku menyemangati diriku. Untungnya mereka langsung mengerti setelah sekali ditegur.

Kadang menjadi mahasiswa tingkat atas bisa menjadi sangat melelahkan. Materi belajar yang semakin mendalam, juga tugas dari tiap tiap dosen yang telah menunggu untuk kusentuh. Setiap pagi jarang sekali aku datang ke kampus dengan wajah ceria. Lingkaran hitam menghiasi bawah mataku, menyerupai panda.

Aula kampus tampak ramai ketika aku melewatinya kali ini, apakah ada acara? Mungkin milik anak anak dari klub musik, kudengar mereka akan mengadakan acara amal untuk sebuah panti asuhan di pedalaman pulau Yeowol.

"Jihoon-ah~! Lee Jihoon!" Teriakan khas itu pasti milik Mingyu, kakak tingkat yang belakangan ini sering membantuku menyelesaikan tugas, bisa dibilang kami cukup dekat untuk ukuran anak laki-laki yang tidak terlalu suka bergaul sepertiku.

"O~ Sunbae? Aaa~ aku lupa, catatanmu tertinggal di rumah, aku harus bagaimana?"

"Ya~! Lupakan saja, lain kali kuambil sendiri. Saat ini, kau ikut aku" ujarnya tanpa henti sambil menarik-narik tanganku.

"Kemana? Aku ada kelas"

"Mr. Jung tidak akan mengajar hari ini, dia akan tampil di acaraku. Kau harus datang, ayo!" Akhirnya dia berhasil membawaku ke dalam aula yang sudah sangat penuh.

Entah acara apa ini, kalau hanya acara kampus tak mungkin aula akan sepenuh ini, kalian taulah mahasiswa tak begitu banyak. Tampaknya tak hanya penghuni kampus ini saja yang hadir. " _Charity Concert with Seventeen_ " kubaca banner yang terbentang luas di panggung. Apa apaan? _Seventeen_ itu apa?

Aku berdiri di dekat panggung bersama Mingyu sunbae yang mulai mengarahkan beberapa _crew_ untuk bersiap-siap. MC-nim mulai naik ke panggung dan membuka acara lalu diikuti sunbae bergigi taring tajam itu untuk memberi sambutan. Kemudian satu persatu pengisi acara mulai mempersembahkan pertunjukan mereka. Mulai _cover dance_ dari club tari, paduan suara yang dipandu oleh Mr. Jung, teater, hingga acara puncak yang katanya telah ditunggu tunggu yaitu _Seventeen_. Sebuah kata yang semenjak awal acara diteriakkan oleh sebagian besar gadis penghuni aula.

Kakiku lelah berdiri, akhirnya aku duduk di atas kotak besar tepat di sebelah tangga tempat para _performers_ naik dan turun panggung. Tepuk tangan dan teriakan semakin riuh saat sebelas pria berseragam putih menaiki panggung. Mereka mau bermain bola atau apa? Ah, inikah _Seventeen_ yang mereka nanti?

Ah, rupanya _Seventeen_ adalah sebuah _boy group_ baru, pantas jika aku tidak mengenalnya. Kalau BTS atau Shinee yang datang mungkin aku akan berada di sela sela kerumunan fans itu.

Lagu pertama yang ditampilkan bangtan cukup menarik perhatian, " _Shining Diamond_ " judulnya, kurasa mereka berlatih cukup keras, _dance_ mereka sungguh mengagumkan. Mingyu sunbae sepertinya akan mulai jadi _fanboy_ , melihat tingkahnya yang begitu girang.

"WONWOO! DAAEBAKK!" teriaknya berkali kali.

Mau tak mau aku harus tinggal di sini hingga acara selesai karena paksaan sunbae _lebay_ itu. Lagipula kelas telah dibatalkan dan aku juga libur bekerja. Aku mulai menikmati musik _pop_ dan _powerful dance_ khas _Seventeen_. Lagu terakhir tak kalah seru, judulnya _Fronting._ Semua member tampak sangat menikmati lagu dan tarian mereka masing-masing. Dan akhirnya aku terhanyut juga saat mendapati tubuhku ikut bergoyang mengikuti irama. Mwoya? Salah seorang _member_ berambut pirang bernyanyi sambil berjalan kearahku.

" _Dareun sonyeondeul neomankeumeun andwae. Seenteen-eun pyeojeong gwanli andwae_ (Tak ada gadis lain sepertimu. Seenteen tak bisa mengendalikan perasaan ini.)" begitu lirik lagunya sambil menyerahkan setangkai bunga mawar padaku. Apa dia gila? Banyak fans wanita di depannya, kenapa harus aku?

Bersamaan dengan hal itu, aku tersentak. Bukan, bukan karena aku girang atau apa. Dia...dia juga ikut tersentak kebelakang hingga menabrak _member_ lainnya. Lagu tetap dilanjutkan, namun jantungku sepertinya berhenti. Kau tau? Dia.. Soonyoung.

FIN

a/n : harusnya aku ngerjain proposal skripsi sekarang. Tapi cerita alay ini juga memaksa untuk ditulis, dan dia menang melawan proposalku. Huwaa~! Doraemon tolong aku (?)

Baiklah dengan mengibarkan bendera Soonhoon dan JiGyu, mari kita lanjutkan misi kita untuk melestarikan mereka.

Thanks sudah mau baca. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya teman-teman~~! Saranghaeyo~~^^

See you soon.


End file.
